Carnations and Crush Cans
by the simply mortal reason
Summary: It's that time of year again... Valentine's Day. All-human oneshot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey all! I know it's been awhile since I've posted. I have some stuff that I've been meaning to write, but life is always keeping me busy and it's all very exhausting. I was inspired to write this based on a tradition we have at my school. I hope you like it and pardon how rough it is because it's been awhile since I've written anything but papers for school. Enjoy!

-the simply mortal reason

Carnations and Crush Cans

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I rushed out of biology and took shelter in the library. It was that time of year again and the student body government was selling flowers and crush sodas during lunch for people to send to their valentine. I knew I wouldn't be getting any and I wasn't sending any either.

My only valentines this year would be the carton of Ben and Jerry's in my freezer, Pride and Prejudice, and my biology textbook; I don't think they could send me a flower.

I quickly found a table to work at during lunch, as I do everyday. It's amazing how much work I can get done in the day by not eating lunch and spending that half hour in the library.

Five minutes passed and I nervously looked over my shoulder when I heard the door open. It wasn't him.

Edward Masen had taken up my habit of not eating as well and regularly sat with me, often asking questions. As much as I hated to admit it, it's what I enjoyed most about lunch. Except for today, he wasn't here and ten minutes had gone by. His class before lunch wasn't far from mine and we'd sometimes walk together. Maybe he decided to eat today and socialize with more interesting people and the rest of the basketball team. The ball rang signaling the end of lunch and I hurried off to Psychology without seeing Edward the rest of the school day.

The next day I took longer than expected on a biology lab and wasn't in the library until ten minutes into lunch. There was no sign of Edward. I had seen him earlier in the day and we had said hello to each other. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I was thinking about this too much. He couldn't be avoiding me, could he? No, _focus on calculus Bella_, _come on_. _ The limit of the function as x approaches infinity is… _By the time the bell rang I finished a fourth of the problem set for math due in three days. I was proud of myself and walked into the noisy hallways.

Forks High School might be small, but walk around the hallways and you would think there are twice as many people in the school. People are yelling to get someone's attention, high school lovebirds exclaiming their love, or making out at a crowded intersection where I now found myself running into someone.

"Woah there, Bella, don't hurt yourself," I looked up staring into the green eyes I've been trying to forget. Edward.

Edward in one word was beautiful. His bronze hair, on its own, had mastered the 'messy-just-got-out-of-bed' look. He wasn't as muscular as the other jocks, but not entirely lanky either. Edward had a carefree lazy smile that showed off his perfectly straight white teeth. No one else knew this, but he walked to school almost everyday. I frequently have told him he should let me give him a ride, but he always turns me down unless it's raining heavily or snowing. Besides he said he has a car and a license he just prefers to walk the two miles to school. So granted, he had muscular legs that only appeared in the summer.

I quickly regained my balance and turned to face him, "sorry, Edward. I was just distracted thinking about the psychology test next hour," I attempted at what I hoped was a smile.

"I know what you mean, I study and study for these tests, read the long chapters from the text book, think of possible questions, and for what? A score that's barely a B," Edward let out a frustrated sigh.

"At least you're getting an a B on the tests, I think I'm averaging a C or C+ if I'm lucky on them," it was true I'd be lucky to get a B in the class by the end of the semester. Psychology is just a strange class that feels impossible to pass with a decent grade. The tests were all multiple choice and some of the questions make me think that the answer could be all of them.

Edward and I walked the rest of the way to class together, he opened the door for me when we got to the room, and we took our seats that had Edward sitting in front of me. Everyday I'd be tempted to touch his hair during class, maybe that's why I'm struggling.

At the end of class the random doodles I drew overpowered the lack of notes I took. So much of the material felt like common sense, why should I bother wasting paper to take notes?

*******

The next day and day after that were much the same. Edward wouldn't come to the library for lunch, I'd be upset, and then I would get even more upset for caring and getting upset. The moment I'd walk into psychology, though, I'd forget I was upset when Edward would flash me his ever-so-charming smile and say a simple hello and ask how my day was going, thus falling to a comfortable conversation with him until Mrs. Peterson called class to order.

Now it was Friday, the day before Valentine's Day, and it just happens that they hand out those flowers looking for their new owners during the class before lunch, meaning for me biology. I worked quietly on the reading and questions Mr. Noline assigned for homework, fully planning to finish them during lunch avoiding any homework over the weekend and only studying for a calculus test and a psychology test. Sounds like a wonderful Valentine's Day weekend to me.

There was a faint knock on the door and the class immediately quieted down secretly hoping they would be receiving a flower or crush from someone. I re-read the question I was working on making sure I'd answered it fully.

Two members of the student body government walked in with their cart goodies and began calling out names.

"Lauren Mallory"

"Jessica Stanley"

"Angela Weber"

"Mike Newton"

"Chelsea V"

They continued to call out names and announcing how many things each person got and giving them the tiny slips of paper with notes written from their sender.

"And our last carnation for this class goes to, drum roll please," a few students played along and drummed on their desks, "Bella Swan"

I snapped my head up quickly, surprised. Angela, my lab partner, urged me forward. I walked to the front of the room, feeling like I was floating, I accepted the red, blooming flower with its note and went back to my seat.

Jessica, the school gossip, came over, "Who's it from Bella? What does the note say? Did you know you were getting a flower?" She said this all in one breath and was practically jumping up and down with excitement and anticipation. I looked to Angela for help.

"I sent it to her to tell her what an amazing lab partner and friend she is," I smiled at Angela in gratitude. Jessica walked away disappointed with the lack of juicy information she acquired.

With only five minutes left in class I put my things away and took a deep breath reaching for my carnation. I opened the carefully folded note taking another breath before reading.

_Bella-_

_A wise man once said only fools rush in, but I can't help falling for you. Please say you'll be delighted to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night as a date._

_Edward Masen_

The bell rang and I couldn't move. After a minute or two when the classroom was almost empty I got up, put my backpack on, and picked up my flower making my way towards the library. The door made it's usual squeak as I opened the door and looked around the space and found Edward near the back with a nervous smile on his face as he stood up to greet me. He had been talking to Tanya I saw before I walked in. She was his infamously jealous ex-girlfriend. I could sense her glares from two tables over as Edward pulled out my chair for me to sit.

"Hello Bella, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright Edward, and yourself? Are you having a good day?"

"I suppose I am." We fell into our comfortable conversation after that and with only a few minutes left in lunch and a lull in our conversation Edward directed our attention to the red carnation between us on the table with its note beside it.

"So, Bella, do you have an answer?" Looking into Edward's eyes I felt the power I had to make his day or ruin it completely by the next words to leave my mouth.

"Edward, it's very touching that you sent something to me," I paused, "yes."

"Yes you have an answer or yes you'll go out with me?"

"Yes to both," Edward jumped out of his seat and ran over to me as the bell rang signaling us to go to class. I laughed as he twirled me around in circles before putting me down.

"Can I hold your hand as we walk to class?"

I merely nodded and smiled. He took my hand and smelled the flower he gave me as he handed it to me and we walked together happier than we've ever been.


End file.
